Unknown
by BloodyMessyThinker
Summary: This is about a lover who lost his love. Can he be loved again...(find out and comment)


The fight was intense and extensive. People were shouting commands to maneuver in ways to win. Bullets, knives, and other weapons were being used. This was no long a game but a bloody battle to the death and the body count was rising. You look to your left and what you saw; was horrifically gruesome. Oh please tell me this isn't happening, NO NO NO NO. This is really happening and nothing can stop what was happening. Running towards him as fast as you can. People were trying to stop me from getting to him. Being as slick as I was I could just slip right through.

Couching to the floor to see if there is any sign of life but there are non-to be found. Blood was all over in different colors but the one that was scaring me the most was the bright red. The blood flood like a river and stain his clothing. Grabbing his guts and trying to put them back in his stomach with no hope. Shouting at the top of my lungs "Someone help me, please". Tears drip pored down and presented no stopping. No one even would look at me. Instead they all turned their heads. How dare they do that to him? My anger boiled with a fire that was raging for revenge. Then I felt something knock me to the ground. Fist where flying from every which direction. Now they are turning on me this was so fucked up. Rage was beyond anything in this world now I know what that fucker felt. He killed him the love of my life that I could never have. Now the one who I loved is on the ground almost life less and needs help fast. Of courses I'm just a puny weakling that can't even save my self. About to get up to try to fight back you hear a loud beeping noise.

Waking up drench in sweat with remembering of what had happen. Another lonely day in this world with any sign of salvation. All my friends left me that faithful day. Wishing to go back but I must keep going forward for him… Well that's what I want to think at less. He was by best friend, my savor, my crush, and now he is dead. Because that fuck wanted to play a god dam game. My lover is lost in the wind forever "ash to ash, dusk to dusk" as they say. Knock at the door sent me back to reality to tired and not caring any more. Left the person to knock and knock; this was the tempo to my headache. Wishing that person would give up, go to there own devices. Hearing no end to the knocker given in, walk to the door to hear the person giving up. An envelope containing something slips underneath the door. Do I dare open it? Fine to your surprise what you're reading must be a god dam joke, fuck you who ever wrote this god-fucking joke.

Throwing the stupid letter to the floor wishing you never spent the time reading that piece of shit. That must have been the most wasteful thing you have ever done. Hitting for the shower to take some of blood off along with the sweat. Looking at the mirror your pail about 5'9 or so. Your rather slim but muscular with some definition to your body. Working out since the accident as you would tell anyone. In the back of your mind your mind knowing it was no accident and all the apologies couldn't even be say. More tears fell better turn on the shower on scalding. Striping down and walking in, too numb to feel the shower. Pull out my new friend push it hard and quick down my stomach. Blood pools to the floor, several new stripes are made. There is no pain, screaming from the inside out wanting the pain so badly. Finishing my useless shower not even caring to dry my hot wet skin that's now cooling with the icy breath of winter cool. Remembering I never turn that dam heater, what ever. Looking at the windows that I blacken out with heavy black curtains.

(Past)

Look that all the snow lets go play, please. I promise to not throw snowballs at you anymore. Sitting on the king size bed with you legs cross and typing away at that dam key board. He starts tugs at your sleeve relentless, given in grabbing your coat and shoes you race after him. Then at a blink moment you loss him, just grate it's starting to snow and getting darker. Panicking yelling his name so loud the angles in heaven could even hear you. Then you hear footprints coming toward you. You look but it's not him then you look closer it that one guy from your collage coming towards you with something in his hands. Oh no, this can be happening that fool. Running to the two find your crush fine but his ankle was probable sprain. About to snatch your crush from this guy but your crush just wave you off.

(Present)

Pain digs deep in your solo remembering these painful memories. That's the beginning of the end of your love he died a slow and painful death many years latter. Going to you dresser pulling out a drawer with the thing you need. A needle and a vial of a strange substance that has a green glow to it not really caring on its name or side affects to it. You just need a quick fix and a drug dealer named Gamzee said this would work like a charm. Sticking the needle in the vial pulling the plunger to 2ml but thinking what Gamzee said to do only small amounts. Two should be small enough, you didn't really listen and now your regretting it so badly. Then there was a loud ponding at the door. Not this shit again; fucker was trying to rattle my cage again. No, I'm going give this mother fucker a piece of my mind then chill out with some green goo. Grabbing some clothes and quickly changed to look somewhat decent.

Storming to the door angry and opening it wide to find my lover killer at the door. It was the one and only Karkat. "Dave we need to talk about John…."


End file.
